


To Help Those Needing Help

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, ts chatzy concrit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Gabe thinks about what he was sent to do.





	To Help Those Needing Help

To Help Those Needing Help

by Bluewolf

"What good does it do for a man to have ears that will hear a thousand miles if he cannot listen to the whispers of his own heart? You should begin by listening to the hearts of others."

Jim stared at the man called Gabe, but before he could say anything, Gabe started muttering in a language Jim couldn't understand, and Jim knew he would get no further with the man, at least for a while. He turned away,

Gabe continued to mutter to himself as he watched Jim go. He didn't know why he was here in the guise of a homeless man to protect the life of the boy, Johnny Macado, why the boy’s life was important; he didn't know and he didn't need to know. His plan to do that was made. But while he was here - could he possibly also help this struggling sentinel-guide pair?

Sentinels had never been thick on the ground. Gabe smiled to himself as he considered the phrase that had come automatically to the mind of his current avatar. No, there had never been many of them - 'primitive' communities living a hunter-gatherer life had known more of them than the settled, 'civilized', specialized communities; but even those 'primitives' - who had a better standard of living, and far more leisure time, that many of the 'civilized' poor - had never had more than one per community, and often when one died there was a lengthy hiatus before another one surfaced.

He sighed, remembering the sentinels from several centuries previously who had been condemned by the priests as having 'sold their souls to Satan', and executed as heretics. Lucifer had been cast out of Heaven - did these priests have so little real faith in the strength of God, that they assumed the banished Lucifer, aka Satan, had the same, or even more, power?

Well, perhaps his comment to this sentinel might serve to open the man's eyes to his guide's - yes, devotion... Or, possibly better... Could he…?

Gabe smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan so far; if he made just one slight adjustment... let the sentinel believe his guide was in danger, and sentinel and guide could – should - reconnect fully.

Only one person would 'die', apparently by chance... and the murderer would be caught... Johnny Macado would be safe... and sentinel and guide should again be a partnership.

And he thought, as he had often thought - the hardest thing about a miracle was making it look like an accident.


End file.
